<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left Among the Sane by Sweetpea69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356500">Left Among the Sane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea69/pseuds/Sweetpea69'>Sweetpea69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Left 4 Dead (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Game: Left 4 Dead 2, L4D - Freeform, L4D2, Left 4 Dead - Freeform, but the specific characters besides the main four survivors belong to me as my ocs, hope you enjoy the story lassos, the entire l4d universe ranging from the survivors to the types of infected all belong to valve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea69/pseuds/Sweetpea69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After so much horror and bloodshed, life and death situations, failed rescues, the survivors finally make it to New Orleans and escape what they thought would be their last time out fighting for their lives against hordes of infected. But not everything turns out exactly as you plan.<br/>But what's also surprising is the fact not everyone suffer the same affects from the virus as it seems. And it becomes even more unnerving when they realize the outcome of their fates may lie in the hands of the last ones they'd expect to be their saviors. And some of them aren't the friendliest of people either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late afternoon sun slowly and surely made it’s way from the east over to the west as time progressed. The old town had been completely abandoned, and the citizens left behind were… Not themselves anymore. The military had completely given up on this area it seemed.<br/>The Green Flu took over so fast nobody was able to properly prepare for it. The government tried to put up some quick pointers to stay safe and try to see what the hell is up with the virus, and where it originated. Some say it was from a secret laboratory from an unknown area, most say it must have spread from a foreign country. But in the end it didn’t even matter really. Humanity turned upside down as soon as the citizens began transforming.<br/>But some were immune to the affects of the virus. There were survivors they realized. So the military had not completely given up on saving people who were strong enough to face the challenges of this new reality and journey through hell and back to safety.<br/><br/>That brings us here, to New Orleans.<br/><br/>The bridge was so torn and jacked up from the bombs being throw down around the city. Honestly it was frightening, thinking it may even just decide to collapse at any moment. Especially with all the commotion going on.<br/>The giant bullet flew through the air and made a group of infected explode into dozens of different pieces. “That one’s mine!” Ellis announced proudly and loaded another big bullet into the grenade launcher while they continued to rush through the hordes of zombies and crashed cars. “I swear to god, if you don’t learn how to aim that thing I’m taking your gun privileges.” Some of the blood and guts from that blast splattered onto Nick, and he growled under his breathe to see his suit was <em>yet again </em>ruined by zombie brains. Wonderful. Coach came up and put a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Nick, all the zombie brains, face humpers, puke and acid are gonna be gone soon. CEDA is right within our reach! We’re gonna make it, man.”<br/><br/>That was actually quite nice to think about. They were right on the bridge and on their way to meet the last chopper CEDA was sending out before they bombed this place. They were so close to getting out of this whole mess! All the horror and bloodshed was gonna be gone, and they just had to get to the chopper. They hadn’t had the <em>best </em>experience with helicopters in the past, but this one would be different. CEDA must’ve been taking every precaution from now on to make sure no infected will be entering their territory. Wherever their territory is anyways. And hopefully the zombies wouldn’t mutate into fish people.<br/>Though the zombies were getting plowed through quickly time wasn’t exactly on their side they felt. It would just be a few more minutes until the chopper would leave and the bridge was gonna be blown up, so they had to move their asses <em>quick.</em> Eventually they began to actually get off the path of the bridge, and moreover to the side where they could now see over all the protective gates their rescue vehicle. “We’re gonna make it! Holy crap it’s gonna be over.” Rochelle exclaimed, talking to herself mostly. Good god she hasn’t felt so happy in quite a while.<br/>“All the blood, the guns, the terror, the acid, the pain, the- <em>TANK!”</em><br/><br/>Wasn’t too surprising they would find a tank waiting right there, blocking them from reaching their destination. Coach swerved over to the left and climbed up onto an armored car which had a machine gun on top of it, and began to fire away at both the tank and the horde. Immediately the monster’s first instinct was to go after the guy shooting at him with the big gun. But there were also three other’s firing away at him, and one had shot an explosive at him. So he went after the group instead.<br/>“Ah shit-” Ellis dropped the grenade launcher and ran to grab an AK and had just barely enough time to evade an attack from the tank, and it shook the truck quite a bit. Now the tank just decided to go after Coach and started to climb up to him. Coach realized the big gun wouldn’t turn as far as he needed it to to shoot at the tank so he was forced to run off and jump off the opposite end of the truck. This whole day just was seeming to get worse and worse when he ended up landing in a weird position that made his knee <em>hurt.</em>”FUCK!” He fell over and grasped his leg in aching pain. Then a shadow went over him as he turned around to see the tank looming over him from atop the vehicle. Then it’s entire body seemed to go limp as it fell forward- making Coach need to roll out of the way to avoid getting squished by it’s enormous body.<br/><br/>At this point Nick had already started to speed over to the helicopter when he turned back and realized the others were far behind. “What’s the holdback!?” He yelled over to them and then saw Ellis and Rochelle helping Coach to the helicopter, while at the same time shot at the zombies coming from all directions. “Y’know It’d really nice if you helped cover us, Nick!” Ellis shouted and blasted the face off one zombie that got a bit too close for comfort. The man sighed and needed to run farther away from the rescue vehicle to start blasting away the rest of his ammo at the zombies so they could get their injured friend aboard.<br/>Upon arriving in the chopper Rochelle went to sit up in front with the pilot, seeing there was a remaining seat there. “Hi, I’m- Rochelle.” She said, to which the pilot nodded at her. “Is everyone here?” “Yes! Go!” Nick finally jumped on and the back of the chopper started to close up and lift into the air. Holy shit, they were gone! They were away from the zombies!<br/><br/>Coach groaned in pain at his leg but tilted his head over to a window to see the bridge get absolutely <em>demolished </em>just seconds after they got away. “God damn. Glad we made it on schedule.” He forced a chuckle and Nick came up to sit next to him. “You alright? The tank mess up your leg?” “My knee’s been bad for a pretty long time Nick. I jumped down weird and probably messed it up even more… I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later.”<br/>Everyone seemed a bit gloomy right there, but Ellis continued to keep the conversation going. “Well guess what, we’re not being attacked by zombies no more! I’m sure when we get to wherever CEDA’s staying they’ll fix up your knee and everything’s gonna be cool. We did it! <em>EY ROCHELLE WE DID IT!” </em>“Whoo-hoo!” She threw up and arm and responded. It was so nice to just lean back in a chair and relax, knowing they were finally being taken to safety. The pilot didn’t seem to mind the commotion either. “Hey what’s your name?” Rochelle decided to make conversation with the nice guy. “It was really risky staying out there so long. Thanks for saving us.”<br/>“Robin. And it’s all-” He coughed a little bit right there. “It’s all part of my- <em>(cough cough) </em>j-job.”<br/><br/>The coughing subsided after a moment which they were relieved at. The last thing they needed was for their pilot to get sick. Again. “Where are we heading?” Coach asked. “CEDA headquarters. All the survivors we've been able to save and take in are living there as an evacuation refuge." He replied with straight forward questions and did not speak of anything in between questions. He only focused on flying the helicopter over the ocean water they were passing over.<br/>"Where exactly <em>is </em>the headquarters?" Nick asked a bit skeptically, and got a simple response of "Close. A couple hours away." Eh. It was close enough to the answer he wanted. There was silent for a little while, and then the pilot clicked something on his headset. He listened to somebody speaking before replying "They are immune. One may be injured it seems. We're flying over the gulf now, over."<br/><br/>"Are we going someplace that hasn't been hit by the virus yet? Or... Has the entire country been overtaken." Rochelle asked. There was silent for a few moments before the man coughed once more and responded with "We assume every state has been overrun, and locations are being chosen for bombs at the moment. And we can't know for sure if the virus has spread globally yet. Connections with other countries are trying to be made." The thought the virus was taking over the entire world was so frightening. It really was the end of humanity now, wasn't it... "Also are you feeling alright sir? You've been coughing quite a-" Of course that was interrupted with them man having a coughing spasm, but he wore a helmet with a visor over his face, so she couldn't exactly see what was up with him. "N-Nicotine addiction. Sorry."<br/>Ellis noticed Nick had that skeptical look in his eyes again. And he didn't blame him at this point, shit. After everything that's happened he was worried about every single time he coughed or felt a little tingle in his body. Having an explanation now for the coughing helped give them a sense of security, but it was still worrisome. It wasn’t until the actually grasped his neck while coughing and gagging that they realized something was wrong. Rochelle jumped up and went over to take the man’s helmet off, to which he shoved her away. “No..- S-Stay away from- me-”<br/>“Christ.” Nick pulled a magnum out of his suit and pointed it over to the pilot, but had a clear shot blocked. “Get out of the way, Rochelle!” “Ro that man ain’t himself.” Coach tried forcing himself to stand, which proved difficult when the vehicle started to get a bit wobbly and his knee was still disagreeing with him. Even though they were urging her to get away from the abnormal man, including the man himself, she managed to grab the helmet and tug it off.<br/><br/>They were right. Side side of this man’s face was getting puffy and he continuously gagged like there was something in his mouth. He was choking. On something she could take a good guess at. And before they could even guess how fast he was transforming he tried to tackle Rochelle- making the whole chopper start to spiral out of control. <em>“INFECTED! SMOKER!” </em>She yelled and tried to wrestle the man off of him while trying to keep her balance at the same time.<br/>Nick stepped in to help get him off of her while, Ellis climbed into the pilot’s seat to take control of the helicopter. Soon enough Rochelle was wrestling this guy on the ground, and eventually got him kicked off by Coach, and shot in the head several times by Nick. Good teamwork.<br/>“Ellis! You know how to fly a helicopter?” Coach exclaimed. “’Course I do! One time me an’ my buddy Keith went and-”<br/>“Oh great, another Keith incident! Ellis, if you fly us into the ocean and kill us I’m dragging you down into hell with me.” Nick threw his arms up and shouted. That sure gave him the motivation to actually get them to land. But it didn’t look like he’d need to do this for too long, since he could see land from the horizon of the nearly setting sun. “Alright we’re gonna make a rough landin’ everyone!”<br/><br/>And wow he was right about that. He began to fly closer and closer to the land of which they didn’t even know was part of. Were they going back to Louisiana, were they going towards CEDA, or some sort of island? They hadn’t a clue. Ellis pulled up the handles as they got closer and closer to the land, but then realized something. “Alright everyone. Don’t take this the wrong way. I love Keith an’ all, he’s a great man- wanted to teach me sumn new. But… He didn’t get outta his ride so hot. Basically I dunno how to land this.”<br/>Immediately Ellis felt everyone’s gaze burning into the back of his head, “But I know how to crash land without it being fatal! I’ve watched ‘nough action-” “Ellis whatever you’re planning do not-” The helicopter thudded hard against the beach and continued to go forward- scraping against the rocky beach and headed towards a forest. “Watch yourselves, this is gonna be-”<br/>Anybody who was standing up was immediately sent onto the ground as the vehicle slammed roughly into a large tree, and got the blades tangled and jammed in the process. Coach looked up to feel the spinning was stopping. They weren’t moving anymore. “Well. At least he landed with all of us in on piece.” he shrugged. Rochelle put her hands together “God bless you Keith, wherever you may be.”<br/><br/>It took a bit of tinkering and investigation with the works of the chopper until they found out how the door opened, and everyone stepped out to look at their surroundings. The sun was gone now and the reflection of the moon off the waves was pretty much their only source of light besides their flashlights. Where they had crashed was some forest they didn’t see a single zombie through, so that was also good. But not in Nick’s book apparently.<br/><em>“SHIT!” </em>He yelled furiously and tossed the gun he was holding onto the ground, then kicked it a ways away just out of anger. <em>“WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!? THAT IS THE LAST TIME I’M EVER TAKING A HELICOPTER RIDE. </em><em><b>EVER!” </b></em>“Nicholas calm do-” <em>“No, I will not calm down! How does anyone stay calm about this in the first place!? We’re stuck in a cycle, Coach! The first time the helicopter didn’t get us and we took the race car. Then we were at the concert and the pilot there was infected. Then we went through the swamp to the boat guy, then we had to go through witch territory to get the damn guy gas! And now we’re here. Stuck again, and this time with no idea where the hell we are. Again! God, sometimes I wonder if any of this is really worth it! To crawl through the mud and dirt to reach on destination and somethings sets you all the way back to point A. Just in a different way! Sometimes I really think if it’d be better to just sit down and die then to try anymore to get any-”<br/></em>“You guys?”<br/><br/>Nick’s angry rant was cut off with Ellis noticing something in the distance. It wasn’t very far away actually. Smoke. Lots of it. Just rising up into the air, in a big clustered puff in the air.<br/>“A fire?” Rochelle asked. “Looks like something’s really getting burned up. Think it’s a forest fire?” “Okay, we are not going to walk directly into a fire that’s right next to a forest, right? We’re too smart to do that, <em>right?” </em>Nick asked, just to get a hand on his shoulder by Coach, who was limping quite a bit now. “I understand how you feel right now. Trust me, I understand. But we can’t just give up. We’ve had lots and lots of setbacks, I know. But are we dead yet? Against all the odds we’ve faced, have we been defeated yet?”<br/>They stood there for a few minutes before Nick went and picked up the gun he had thrown, brushed it off, and turned his flashlight on. “Let’s find out what’s up with the fire.”<br/><br/>--------------------------------------------------<br/><br/><em>To be continued</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The survivors make their way through the forest and city, nearing the fire and the destruction it beholds. Hopefully there'd be something- anything around that would help them get back on their feet. Find out where they were. Get help.<br/>It's more unlikely then they thought. Especially with the new obstacles they were to face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that the sun had gone down under the horizon and the moon began to take it’s position, the survivors were much more reliant on their flashlights and what remaining light sources there were. Not a lot of things were on the chopper that were useful, but thankfully a few things were still there such as melee weapons and the guns they brought along onboard. They took all they could, and headed off into the forest. Their progression was slowed a bit due to Coach’s knee still being jacked. It was a good thing he could walk at all though. Definitely didn't wanna leave anyone behind in this mess. The forest didn’t go too far either as they soon emerged from the dark forest, seeing before them a big town that was… Oddly quiet. More quiet then the places they’ve been to at least before making the zombies aware of their presence. But the next thing they realized as they wandered the place for quite for a while; there were no zombies in sight. The place was so quiet and not a single zombie was in sight.<br/><br/>But that was in term of living ones. Burned up corpses littered the streets. Freshly burned, some still warm. It was the only thing that told them there were still zombies around.<br/>“Looks like they’ve cleared most of the area.” Coach said. “Now I’m <em>sure </em>there’s people here who can help us.” “That or we found a murder cult.” Nick said flatly and poked his gun at one of the corpses. A few also looked to have different kinds of wounds in them. Mostly burns and slashes, rather then gunshots. Very deep slashes.<br/><br/>After traveling further and further they got closer to the big fire without much of an issue. But what was kind of disappointing was that as they continued they began to see more zombies. Live ones this time, all common infected. It was upsetting to know the area wasn’t entirely exterminated of zombies, but hey what’d you expect. It was the end of the world.<br/>At least there weren’t many of them, plus they haven’t seen anything like a hunter or jockey, or any special infected at all since they’ve been here. Must’ve been their lucky day! So far that was.</p>
<p>Roughly over an hour later they were in the center of town, where the real terror laid. Most of the common infected were here, along with many more piles of corpses. Looks like they were attracted to this area so they could… Eat<em>, </em>it seemed. “Gross… Haven’t seen them eating before.” Rochelle murmured and blasted one in the back of the head while they were eating someone’s disembodied arm. They had now reached their destination, beholding before them an enormous flaming building. It had been completely enveloped and began to to spread to other buildings now. That shit was gonna be a real catastrophe sooner or later.<br/><br/>“Hello! Is anyone out there?” Coach yelled out as they got as close as they could to the flaming building. How did it even start anyways? Probably by other people, but why? Maybe they were trying to rid the place of zombies. Or it could have been an accident. And there was pretty much no stopping it at this point- it was huge. They continued to search around for at least a safe house or sign of any other living, breathing human survivors in the area. They may have been hiding somewhere at the moment. Or they could’ve been at the bottom of one of those corpse piles. Or even piles of ash inside the building of hell. Nick’s pessimistic state of mind was starting to spread to the other three as fast as the green flu did across the continent.<br/>Rochelle looked around at the dark buildings they passed by and eventually laid her eyes upon some graffiti on one wall. There was tons of it, probably piling up for several years upon each other, some being more faded out then others. But it was the bigger one over all of them that got her attention.<br/>“Hey check this out.” She pointed to it and called to the other guys to see this… Interesting piece.<br/>It was a huge upside down smiley face that had X’s for eyes, painted in what seemed to be… Blood. And it seemed very fresh.<br/>“Huh. Guess it’s a good thing we didn’t bet money on Nick’s cult theory!” Ellis said, unintentionally making everyone feel more freaked out. He walked around the corner of the building, inspecting the walls for anymore weird paintings of sorts. And then out of nowhere something roared from the alleyway he was in clear sight of and was dealt a single punch that <em>launched </em>him ways away from the team directly into a car- definitely making him break something. "Shit guys- <em>Tank!"</em><br/>Of course it was just now there had to be a tank- while they were severely low on ammo nonetheless. Rochelle and Nick used all the ammo they had left to make the beast go after them, while Coach ran over to make sure Ellis was alright. "I'll manage." He wheezed and leaned over to grab his gun. Over this sudden commotion they suddenly heard something over in the distance, making them need to cover their ears slightly. It was something they… Haven’t really heard before, actually. A painful, horrid shriek. Surprisingly it differed from all the others screams they heard before, just by how loud it was, how far away it was, and how it still managed to wake up the whole neighborhood. Hordes of zombies came running through shattered windows of buildings, down alleyways, in every direction around them, through every entryway imaginable.<br/>Just being attacked by the tank was bad enough, considering they could now only attack it with melee weapons and anything they could find laying around. There were zombies running at them from several different directions.<br/><br/>Ellis ended up getting too close to the tank again and once more got a punch that launched him a ways over the horde and atop the hood of the same car, which also did not feel great whatsoever. The land wouldn’t be good either way and he continued to push himself up- feeling his heart skip a beat or two as he practically made direct eye contact with the raging infected. In that split second he thought his life was just gonna be ended right there and then. He would be crushed all the way down into the engine and become one with it. But what happened next was more shocking then it was relieving.<br/><br/>Nobody believed in miracles anymore, so they <em>really </em>did not expect the horde of zombies to suddenly start getting engulfed by flames, making even the tank distracted for a moment for a moment. Ellis immediately snapped out of watching his life flashing before him and rolled off the side of the car, speeding over to his cover area, which he chose would be… A mailbox. Real good choice he made there.<br/>The flames originated from what they were hoping to see all day long. Holy shit, it was a man with a flamethrower. And he knew what he was doing with that thing as well.<br/>The survivors, each in their individual hiding places watched the tank and horde being overtaken by the dancing inferno, caused by just that one guy it looked like.. Every few moments they caught glimpses of him through the flames, and they made out a few features about him. He was wearing a vest with different kinds of weapons and guns attached to it, and the more defining part being the gas mask he wore. His messy blonde hair didn’t get in the way of him turning the burly beast of a zombie into a crackling piece of charred meat on the ground, being stomped on and ran over by the wave of infected that continued towards him. “Hey! Hey over here!” Coach moved away from his hiding place, waving his weapons high over his head. “We’re not infected! Over he-”<br/><br/>The man didn’t respond except for swinging his wave of fire over the hoard and towards the voice. He immediately needed to duck for cover again- just barely getting out of there without being burnt to a crisp. “What the hell!? We’re survivors! Over here!” Ellis jumped up and started waving his weapon around as well. He probably couldn’t see or hear him from where he was, Christ. He started to try and run through the horde- trying to get back to his team. He was punched and slapped, bitten and scratched, slammed and pulled back. He decided on fighting zombies as his first priority and reaching his friends as the second.<br/><br/>Mister gas mask started to back away from the infected and suddenly ran back back into a building just behind him, many of the zombies running after them. The survivors would have decided to get the hell out of here by now just to get away from the horde. But it was the horde itself that was keeping them separated by now- Ellis being the farthest from all three of them. At least the other three were practically right next to each other.<br/>Ellis climbed on top of a car, kicking and slamming at the zombies to keep them down, and waved over to his other three teammates. “Did he hear us!?”<br/>“I don’t think so! He probably thinks we’re zombies!” Rochelle yelled back. She wanted to believe that man had saw them and just thought that they were infected. But they also had shown their weapons and <em>definitely </em>got within earshot of him. Ellis was clearly starting to get cornered right now so Coach decided to take the risk of running over to get him. And he looked back at the building the gas mask man ran inside of, froze for a moment, and screamed out before needing to get dragged back into a covered area by Nick. The guy had a whole ass chain-machine gun up there! He was mowing away the horde at an immense rate, not even caring what destruction was caused around him. Ellis jumped off the hood of the car and ran towards an alleyway, before looking back at his teammates and shrieking "We meet back at the beach!" "What!?" Rochelle screamed back, barely hearing him at all over the destruction. <em>"THE BEACH!" </em>He couldn’t even hear himself right now. Hopefully they got the message. He punched a zombie behind him directly in the face and sped down his chosen alleyway, just to escape the insanity for now.<br/><br/>Coach had been shot in a few places, luckily not very severe. It probably would've been worse if he was out there for even a second longer. But all three of them were pretty sure they heard Ellis talk about the beach. But he was running in the wrong direction! Most of the zombies were dead anyways, and they weren't going to risk revealing themselves to this man again. So regrouping would be a good idea. "We'll meet him somewhere at the beach and figure it out from there." Coach groaned as the other two helped him up and started half dragging him down an alley they saw didn't have a dead end. The gunfire soon ended as they got more distant, but there was still no way in hell they were going back. Not right now anyways. "I hope Ellis is alright." Rochelle sighed. "Thankfully that guy did clear up most if not all the zombies."<br/>"Yeah, and almost half the remaining population along with them." Nick was especially in a bad mood right now and it showed. "Why didn't he listen to us? We showed we had guns and shit, and he still didn't care! He tried mowing us down along with all the rest of the zombies."<br/>"Probably didn't see us through the gas mask." Coach coughed a bit. "But yeah, I don't wanna go say hi to him anytime soon. Not 'till we... Get an idea sorted out. And regroup with Ellis of course."<br/>After a little while of wandering around town a bit and trying to find where they had come from, a pharmacy building came into view. "There's probably stuff in there we can use!" Finally a slight bit of optimism was sprouting. That was short lived though when suddenly a loud thud was heard right nearby, and Nick immediately pointed an empty pistol towards it. In the shadows of a building somebody had fallen off a dumpster, seeming to struggle getting themself back up. Then they saw the man pointing a gun at them and yelped- throwing their arms up in the air. The survivors definitely weren't expecting it to do that.<br/>"Show yourself." Nick said firmly, not moving the gun by an inch. If this was working as a fear factor then good god, this person was showing some kind of emotion. "Keep your hands in the air and come out <em>slowly."<br/><br/><br/></em>They did as he obliged, standing up and walking out of the shadows with a noticeable limp. Right off the bat they saw it was a man, probably in his late twenties. He was really pale and looked scared out of his mind to see a gun was pointed at him. Nick softened his gaze, but didn't move the gun at all. This guy was showing an actual reaction to his life being potentially being at risk, so they already knew he was some sort of survivor. And not one in a very good condition- the first red flag being he was in a literal straitjacket. All the straps were undone at the moment, freeing his arms he still held high in the air. He had matching white pants to the outfit that mostly covered his bruised, bare feet. The second thing they were surprised to see right off the bat is that he had already been shot, hence the limping. He got it right into his hip- completely soaking that area of the jacket with blood and already having trailed all the way down his pant leg. "Well, I've seen people in worse conditions." Rochelle said. "Who are you mister?"<br/>"...R-Romeo." He replied, his voice shaking just as much as his whole body. This man would prove to be an interesting person. And much more intriguing then anything they've ever seen so far in this horrible, twisted reality that was their planet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>